Wishing for Snow
by Grey Raven North
Summary: Oneshot, random, DxS. Danny and Sam both find themselves wandering on a rainy night, wishing it would snow...


Danny Fenton stared out the window at the dismal weather. Gray rain streaked the glass as cars driving by splashed mud everywhere. He sighed and turned away, chewing thoughtfully on the eraser of his pencil and mulling over algebra problem number five. A normal Sunday night in early November.

He glanced over at the phone, wondering if she would call. After a second of watching, Danny shook his head. Sam didn't have any reason to, unless there was a ghost attacking or something in that area. He sighed and began to tap the table, glaring down at his paper. Who really cared what x equaled when y was equal to 49. Not him, at least.

He looked back to the window, back to the dark wet outside. He rolled his eyes. November wasn't meant to be this way. Before his family moved to Amity Park, they had lived in upper New England. There had been snow there this time of year, at least a couple inches, and the ground was frozen. There hadn't been this slew of rain and a few spurts of sleet. This weather, put lightly, sucked.

Danny frowned at the gloom outdoors and then grimaced at the math problem. Screwed any way he turned. If only she would call… Danny shook his head again. Sam was just a friend. The beautiful Goth was just a friend. Nothing more than that. No matter how much he wished…

X equaled five.

* * *

Sam Manson slipped out the door, letting it close with a faint click. She had crept out of her room when her parents' light went off (It was only nine pm! How insane _were_ they?!), 'snuck' by her grandmother, and pulled on her coat. The night was young, the weather was dark, and it was the moment perfect. 

She wished it would snow.

An odd thing, for her to wish that. Sam had lived her entire life in Amity Park. She knew it wouldn't really snow until Christmas, and, even then, it would only be dirty clumps on the sidewalk. But there was something about snow, even that tiny amount in December, that made everything right. She couldn't quite explain how it made her feel, how watching the world disappear under blankets of soft whiteness calmed her restless spirit and made her feel safe, how the stark deadness often described made her feel lucky to be alive, no matter how hard it got.

Sam wandered down the wet sidewalk, splashing through the rapidly growing puddles. She rounded her shoulders against the driving rain and swore faintly. Why had she wanted to come out tonight?

Oh yeah. She somehow wondered… No, best not to think of him. Had she really hoped that Danny would be out fighting ghosts, so that she could at least see him tonight? No, no. She wouldn't admit that even under oath. He didn't feel the same. She was sure of it.

Oh, how she wanted it to snow.

* * *

Danny put his pencil down, heaving another sigh. His homework was finally done. A quick patrol and he could end this horrible day. He stood, checked to make sure his door was closed, and changed into Danny Phantom. His raven hair turned white, his blue eyes to a piercing green, his t-shirt and jeans into a black and silver jumpsuit. He glanced down, smiling faintly at the emblem on his chest. Sam had come up with that. She really was a good artist… 

Turning intangible, Danny jumped through the wall and into the open air. He was immediately hit by the sheer amount of rain and a brisk wind coming off of the lake. He paused for a moment, glancing up and down the street before flying off towards the mall.

An hour later, nothing had been found (save for the Box Ghost, who was barely worth mentioning). Danny flew sullenly towards the park, groaning as the rain soaked him through and through. He smiled for a second before going intangible again, letting the water fall through him. There were perks to being half ghost.

He landed softly, standing under a large, leafless tree. Danny looked up at the bare branches, feeling a faint tug of regret about how sad they seemed. The brown limbs were naked, stripped of their fine summer greenery and autumn cloaks. They were open to any and all pain, uncovered by even a thin blanketing of snow. No birds perched there, nor did any squirrels race through the branches. Only rain resided there.

Danny launched himself at the lowest branch, flying upwards until he could reach it easily. He grinned and stood, looking around from his new vantage point. The world looked different. Not as big as when he stood on the ground, no where near as huge or terrifying or any of that. It didn't look as small as when he flew above it, as innocent or unprotected. It just… existed. It existed and that was fine.

Danny held his hands out, turning tangible again and feeling the rain pelt his clothed skin. He got a strange gleam in his eye, looked upwards, and then at his hands. He really did want it to snow…

* * *

Sam wandered into the park, lost in thought. She had long ago given up the faint hope of snow, or of seeing Danny, giving herself over to the rain. She sighed and went to her favorite bench, sitting and stretching her cold limbs. Her hair hung limply around her face, framing her purple eyes with a black halo. She closed them and leaned her head back, letting the rain fall on her face. 

It was chilly and windy out, she noted faintly. Her cheeks were faintly numb as well as the tip of her nose. She smiled and imagined opening her eyes to a world of ice and snow, even going so far as to imagine a snowflake landing on her chin. Lost in her dream, Sam opened her mouth, imagining a flake landing there and melting swiftly…

Hey! She wasn't imagining that! Sam snapped her eyes open, staring around in wonder. The rain had given way to a soft snow, drifting down from the heights of the darkened sky. She stood, holding out her arms and letting out a soft laugh. Life was looking up, for once.

Snowflakes dotted her hair and carpeted the ground, covering the withered brown grass with a faint layer of white. Sam grinned and stepped out onto it, enjoying the crisp feeling beneath her feet. She spun slowly, arms outstretched, spinning and spinning until she felt as though the world was just a blur of black and white and…

Green?

* * *

Danny flew back towards the earth, pleased with himself. He had used his new ice powers to cool off the rain and _make_ it snow, even if it would only last a little while. He might not have been a grade-A student, but he knew enough about the weather to understand the correlation between temperature and precipitation. 

He spotted a figure beneath him, twirling amid the falling snow. Turning invisible, Danny swooped in for a closer look. His shock when he saw who it was forced him to become visible again, eyes wide.

"Sam?" he said faintly. The girl, for it was Sam, if course, stopped spinning with a jump. Dizzy, she lost her balance and fell to the ground. "Yikes! Oh man, I'm sorry." Danny murmured, helping her to her feet before changing back into Fenton.

"No harm done. Hi." she replied, suddenly shy. Danny blushed.

"Hi." There was a moment of awkward silence as the snow shifted back into rain. Danny glanced up, disappointed. "Darn, I hoped it would last longer."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you made it snow?" Danny nodded. Sam rolled her eyes. "Right, ice powers. Forgot."

There was another long silence, broken as the rain reached its past intensity once more. The two teens heaved a sigh and sat on the bench. "So…" Sam started. "Why are you out here?"

Danny glanced at her. "I was on patrol. The real question is what are you doing out here? It's terrible out."

"I didn't like being cooped up." Sam said faintly, looking away. "I'm sick of this weather, I'm sick of school, I'm just sick of it all."

"Don't I know it." Danny chuckled. "I hate this weather, and I'm not that keen on school either, not to mention the whole having to hunt ghosts thing."

Silence reigned again as the two looked away from one another. Neither wanted to admit what they thought and both wanted to know what the other was thinking. Danny wondered if she had liked the snow. Sam thought that he was pushing himself too hard. They both felt that the other would never understand…

Danny stood and looked upwards. He glanced down at Sam, changing into Phantom while holding out a hand. "I'll fly you home." he offered. Sam nodded and took his hand.

Both felt the sudden shock as their fingers touched. The electricity jolted up both of their arms, numbing their bodies and minds and freeing their hearts for a moment. They understood what they were afraid to say, they saw one another in each other's hearts. They could see how it was, how it could be, how it would be. How it was real. And then it was gone and the two were left blushing under the clouds. Sam smiled sheepishly and took his hand again, and they lifted off, swallowed quickly by the darkness.

They were too busy looking into one another's eyes, seeing one another's hearts, to notice that it had started to snow.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your time. That was a really quick, really random oneshot, brought on by the fact that it's snowing outside. So, you know the drill. Reviews are much appreciated.

Grey R. North


End file.
